<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Leather Jackets and Biker Boots by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026580">With Leather Jackets and Biker Boots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18'>The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJ Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Calum Hood, Bullying, Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin Friendship, Calum is In Love, F/M, Fluff, Im Just Gonna Call This Part Of The JJ Verse, Like Really in Love, Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood Friendship, M/M, Michael Clifford &amp; Calum Hood Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good girl wants a bad boy to be good just for them. Every bad boy wants a good girl who's only bad for him.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>Calum has been watching out for JJ Thompson since they were ten and somewhere along the lines, they fell in love with each other.</p>
<p>Except JJ has never heard him speak to anyone outside of his friend group since their first encounter.</p>
<p>And now, now things are changing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJ Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Leather Jackets and Biker Boots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, kinda got inspired and this came out. </p>
<p>I wanted to write a Lashton thing and it wasn't working so ya got small serving of side implied Lashton and Calum and the OC named JJ that also makes an appearance in my Lashton Series.</p>
<p>So, enjoy this while I try and fail to come up with something else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ Thompson will be the first to admit that she was most definitely in love with Calum Hood.</p>
<p>Calum Hood, the one person everyone stayed away from because they assume he was a member of a gang. Or leader, no one really knew what is true about him and his friends anymore.</p>
<p>But JJ knew that since he saved her for the first time when they were ten and she was getting bullied for the thick glasses she used to wear that he was someone she would love with every fiber of her being.</p>
<p>And through the years of their encounters, Calum was always there to save her when he deemed a situation dangerous for her.</p>
<p>Which meant everything from the teachers questioning her to the football players and cheerleaders who bared down on the blonde for anything they saw undesirable about her.</p>
<p>But he never had said a word to her.</p>
<p>Or anyone but the members of his supposed gang, nicknamed Seconds.</p>
<p>And JJ thought she could live that way, knowing Calum and his group always seemed to watch out for her even when she didn’t see them.</p>
<p>Until that changed because of one guy and his biggest mistake on a Monday morning. <br/>———</p>
<p>Monday mornings were usually the worst day of the week for JJ.</p>
<p>She would wake up, get ready for the day and the catch a ride to school with the only friend she had (In hindsight, Brent could really be considered family at this point.), and be at the front doors by seven thirty. </p>
<p>Only to meet the members of both the cheer squad or football team waiting for her.</p>
<p>They only struck in the beginning of the week, always when she got to school early on Monday mornings and always before the first bell rang for the day.</p>
<p>Today was no different as JJ’s books were knocked from her arms and her back hit the brick wall with a soft thud.</p>
<p>“I look forward to this all weekend,” The football captain Harrison Sykes snarled out through gritted teeth. “Always warms my heart to torture you, slut.”</p>
<p>His hand was tight around her arm, enough JJ was sure there would be a bruise for the next three days when he let her go.</p>
<p>Before the fist that was pulled back could launch forward to hit her square in the chest, a deep cough echoed through the empty hallways.</p>
<p>All heads turned towards the sound, several eyes widening in terror at being caught by Seconds, Luke and Ashton flanking Calum as the three of them glared through slitted eyes at the football team.</p>
<p>Knuckles cracked when Luke brought his hands up into fists at his sides.</p>
<p>Calum shot a quick glance over his shoulder and nodded before his friends launched forward and gripped the two nearest football players and hauling them backwards.</p>
<p>Calum began stalking forward, his eyes set solely on Harrison and his hand wrapped around JJ’s arm.</p>
<p>“What do you want Hood? I’m busy here,” he gestured to the blonde in his grip with his free hand. “Find your own slut. She’s been claimed.”</p>
<p>Calum’s eyes narrowed further and his hand shot out to Harrison’s wrist and squeezed.</p>
<p>There was a shriek of pain and a soft snap was heard echoing through the hallway.</p>
<p>Harrison broke away from Calum, reeling away from JJ as well holding his broken wrist. His eyes were wide with pain and fear.</p>
<p>A hand came around to grip his shoulder and spun him around, letting a fist collide with his jaw with a heavy thud and Harrison groaned out in pain.</p>
<p>“Serves you right, you arrogant prick.” Luke hissed as he drew his hand back to aim another punch at the football captain.</p>
<p>“Please don’t…” his words fell on deaf ears as Luke drug him off down the hall, Ashton following close behind with an angry scowl playing across his face.</p>
<p>When they were gone, Calum turned to JJ, who cowered further into the wall. And he never wanted to throw up more than he did in this very second over how scared of him she really was.</p>
<p>“Please….” JJ pulled her hands up to cover her face and slid down the wall and curl into a tight ball on the floor. Her shoulders shook as she cried, Calum wanted nothing more to hold her in his arms and protect her from the pain the people of their school continued to cause her.</p>
<p>He crouched down and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>Her body tensed and she curled in on herself even more.</p>
<p>“JJ…” His voice was broken when he said her name for the first time. “JJ, please don’t….”</p>
<p>Don’t be scared of me. </p>
<p>His arms slowly came out to grip her shoulders and the juncture under her knees and he sat back against the wall, hauling her into his lap as he went.</p>
<p>She struggled in his arms and he felt his heart break at the idea of her being too scared of him to be this close to him.</p>
<p>But she seemed to slowly settle into his hold, letting her roll onto his shoulder and her sobs to soften considerably.</p>
<p>But then he moved to pull her s=closer to him him and she stiffen and Calum’s instinct took over and he pressed a soft kiss to her temple in an attempt to calm the scared blonde. </p>
<p>They both stiffened and Calum felt himself softening even more into her touch and let his lips trail over the skin of her temple again.</p>
<p>Before he could kiss her skin a third time, the doors at the far end of the empty hallway slammed open, and JJ stiffened into his arms again.</p>
<p>Luke and Ash came stomping down the hall, their heavy boots thudding loudly on the cement floors.</p>
<p>“Harrison won’t be back for a while. Ash probably broke every breakable bone with his body.” Luke shot a fond look at the boy standing behind him and turned back around to face Calum and JJ. “She okay,”</p>
<p>Calum nodded his head.</p>
<p>He couldn’t bring himself to say anything as JJ seemed to snuggle more into his embrace.</p>
<p>Luke nodded. </p>
<p>“Okay, lets get her out of here then. I don’t want her near this place anymore than I want that asshole alive.” Ash held out a hand to Calum as he stepped around Luke.</p>
<p>Calum wrapped an arm around the scared girl in his arms and took Ashton’s hand, letting the other boy pull the pair of them upright once more.</p>
<p>Luke took a small step forward and tucked a stray hair behind JJ’s ear before speaking softly. “Need to get away from here for a bit JJ?”</p>
<p>“How do you know my name?” Were here brilliant first words to the tall blond in front of her.</p>
<p>Luke just smiled softly at her.</p>
<p>“That’s a question only Calum can answer,” he steps back again to stand besides Ashton again, an arm wrapping around the shorter boy’s waist protectively.</p>
<p>He gestured to his free hand towards the door leading back outside.</p>
<p>“After you two,” he grinned sheepishly.</p>
<p>Calum looksd at JJ before he finally spoke.</p>
<p>“You wanna come with us. Could use a day off and away from this Hellhole.” He smiled softly at her and JJ felt like she found the best kept secret in the world. Calum’s voice was deep and smooth, and Jj couldn’t help but wonder what her name would sound like in that voice.</p>
<p>She nodded slowly, eyes still wide with the shock of the situation. </p>
<p>“Okay. Lead us out of here Luke.”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>They made it outside before anyone even entered the building for first period.</p>
<p>The cars that sat in the parking lot looked about as expensive as JJ’s entire home, the shiny silver paint gray in the early morning sun.</p>
<p>“She’ll ride with me,” Luke spoke first, extending his hand out to the blonde. “Unless you wanna ride on Cal’s bike or in Ash’s backseat?” </p>
<p>JJ shook her head rapidly.</p>
<p>“Figured as much…” he opened the door of his silver car and gestured for her to get in.</p>
<p>JJ hesitated for a second longer before Calum spoke up again. </p>
<p>“Don’t be scared of us. We want to help JJ,” And oh that did wonders to her insides. “All I want to do is help. Let me help…” </p>
<p>His fingers brushed her cheek and she felt every muscle in her body tense at his touch.</p>
<p>His eyes widened before he pulled his hand away. </p>
<p>“Trust Luke to keep you safe. He is the best that I’ve got.”</p>
<p>And JJ for some reason believes those words almost as much as she believes her heart is beating.</p>
<p>“Meet at my apartment,” Calum says as he swings himself onto his bike and snapping the strap of his helmet into place under his chin.</p>
<p>Calum gave one last look at the three of them before starting the bike and taking off down the road.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“Are you scared of us like everyone else is,” Luke asks as he pulls onto the highway, his fingers resting on the steering wheel and the center console.</p>
<p>JJ turned to look at him with curious eyes.</p>
<p>“No. More curious is all,” she expected him to glance at her but she just watches as a small smile stretches across his lips.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>When they arrived at their destination, JJ had had to hold in her gasp. </p>
<p>Calum’s ‘apartment’ seemed to be inside one of the biggest buildings in the city.</p>
<p>She turns to Luke with wide eyes and he chuckles.</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is Cal’s building. His dad owns the entire place and four more like it in other cities.” He smiles at her before pulling his keys and opening his door.</p>
<p>Before JJ can even unbuckle her own seatbelt, the door is being pulled opened and Calum’s hands are unclipping the seatbelt from her and offering her and hand.</p>
<p>JJ hesitates for only a second before placing her much softer hand in his.</p>
<p>A smile breaks out onto Calum’s face as he helps the blonde out his best friend’s car before shutting the door with a rather loud thump.</p>
<p>“Hey be careful with that!” Luke snarks from the driver’s side of Ashton’s car. “If I need another paint job, you’ll be paying for it.” </p>
<p>JJ let out a almost inaudible giggle at he pair before Calum’s eyes snapped back to her and she stopped the noise almost immediately.</p>
<p>“Whatever Hemmings,” his eyes  stay locked with hers as he tugs her towards the door that leads from the garage into the apartment building.</p>
<p>The ride up to the top floor seems to take forever as the four of them stood awkwardly in the six square feet of elevator space.</p>
<p>And when the doors dinged open on the top floor, four collective sighs were released and they all stepped out into the small hallway leading to the apartment.</p>
<p>“The others come too,” Calum asked as he fished his pockets, probably searching for the keys to the front door.</p>
<p>“They’ll be here within the hour. Had to pick up some things and grab the others.” Luke responded, pulling out his phone and typing something before pocketing the device again.</p>
<p>Calum pulled his hand out of the pocket of his jacket, producing the keys he was searching for and unlocked the door.</p>
<p>He gestured for JJ to go first and she took a small, hesitant step inside before stopping in awe.</p>
<p>The apartment was every bit as impressive as the rest of the building, with it’s opulent finishes and hardwood floors. The floor to ceiling windows caught her attention and she slowly walked over to the sliding glass panels to look out over the city below.</p>
<p>“You should see it in the morning. Best view in the whole city.” Ashton comes to stand next to her, sharing a moment of content with the awed blonde.</p>
<p>The four of them just stand and look at the view before there’s a loud crash from the door the had entered what seemed like moments ago.</p>
<p>“Where is she?”</p>
<p>JJ recognized Brent’s voice within a millisecond and turned to rush at him and give him a tight hug.</p>
<p>His arms wrapped around her tightly for the first time today, holding her close to him.</p>
<p>Michael appeared behind him, tossing his keys onto Calum’s kitchen counter and leaning back against it with grace JJ never understood how he had.</p>
<p>He rose his eyebrows in a silent question to Calum and the curly haired boy nodded in response.</p>
<p>“You okay JJ?” Michael pushed himself off the island to place a strong hand on her shoulder. “That asshole deserved every bit of hell Ash gave him for treating you that way.”</p>
<p>His eyes were soft when hers met his.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I thinkI am anyways…” her gaze stayed Locked with his for moment longer before she pulled away from Brent’s hug.</p>
<p>“Thanks to your friends.”</p>
<p>Michael smiled and extended his hand to her.</p>
<p>“Michael Clifford. Nice to officially meet you JJ.” She took his hand and noted the callouses that dotted his fingers. She thinks he may be a guitar player but she’s scared to ask.</p>
<p>They let go of each other’s hands when four more bodied came crashing through Calum’s front door.</p>
<p>“Is she okay Cal?” The unmistakeable voice of Jack Barakat echoed in the large space of Calum’s open concept apartment.</p>
<p>Calum and Michael just chuckled and nodded at the tall boy who had appeared behind JJ.</p>
<p>The boy let out a soft sigh of approval before turning to Ash. </p>
<p>“What about Sykes?” He rose an eyebrow. “How long is his hospital stay for?”</p>
<p>Ashton shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t really wanna know.”</p>
<p>Calum appeared at her side, his hand resting on the counter behind her back. </p>
<p>‘If he so much looks at you again, I’ll…” Brent growls out in anger, letting his sentence trail off.</p>
<p>“You might have to fight Cal on who gets to kill him if he thinks about touching her again,” Crystal chuckles from where she had appeared beside Michael. </p>
<p>JJ turns to eyes Calum, but the boy just turns to glare at the girl without moving more than his neck.</p>
<p>When the last of the Seconds gang arrives, the current inhabitants of Calum’s apartment are gathered around the counter of Calum’s kitchen eating from the boxes of pizza Michael had ordered for them.</p>
<p>“Morning losers!” KayKay prances in, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she eyes them all with sure eyes. “Oh! Pizza for breakfast! What are we celebrating?” </p>
<p>Calum rolls his eyes as Sierra appears behind herm shoes already discarded by the door.</p>
<p>The room goes silent as Sierra catches the two extra members among her friends, eyes widening when she realized that JJ Thompson is there.</p>
<p>She smiles widely at Calum before grabbing a slice of the nearest pizza.</p>
<p>“So, since you’ve drug us out of school for the day and nearly killed the captain of the football team, what are we gonna do now?” Brent pipes up for the first time since he entered the apartment.</p>
<p>Calum grins.</p>
<p>“Got any suggestions?” He raises and eyebrow in question.</p>
<p>Brent just shrugs. “You tell me. You saved JJ and drug me here. Got anything or are we just gonna sit here and eat pizza all day?”</p>
<p>Calum grins. </p>
<p>He looks at Luke and Ash before turning to Michael.</p>
<p>“Think you guys can entertain our guest for a bit?”</p>
<p>Luke nodded absentmindedly chewing on a slice of sausage pizza.</p>
<p>Ash rose an eyebrow. “Got business Hood?”</p>
<p>Calum nods again before he turns to face JJ.</p>
<p>She’s eating a slice of veggie covered pizza and not saying word.</p>
<p>“Up for an adventure Thompson?”</p>
<p>Her eyes shot up from being focused on the countertop infant of her to meet Calum’s chocolate orbs. A string of still warm cheese connected her lips to the slice of pizza.</p>
<p>JJ swallowed.</p>
<p>“Depends,”</p>
<p>He rose an eyebrow at her. “On what?”</p>
<p>“What are we doing?”</p>
<p>He smirks, the side of his lips pulling up as his eyes light up.</p>
<p>He offers his hand and she takes it hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Wanna find out?”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>‘Adventure’ turns out to be heading back down to the garage where Calum’s bike is parked.</p>
<p>“You want me to get on that thing?” Her eye rose in questioning alarm, eyes wide with unvoiced fear. </p>
<p>“It’s not gonna kill you JJ. I’ll make sure of that,” He wants to tell her that he never wants her to hurt again and after today more than ever.</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes, “I’m not scared. At least I don’t think I am.” But she’s never been on a bike, never even been near one like Calum’s before. “It’s just new for me.”</p>
<p>Calum extends his arm to her, lacing their fingers together and pulling her close to the side of the bike.  </p>
<p>“Not so scary up close is it?” He rests her hand on the dark chrome in front of his seat, the metal warm to the touch from the heat in the early fall weather.</p>
<p>JJ shakes her head moves to stand slightly behind where Calum is sat on the bike.</p>
<p>He holds her hand as she swings her leg over the bike and slides into place behind him. </p>
<p>Calum feels his heart kick up a notch when he feels her settle easily onto the seat behind him, her arms setting around his waist as he pulls the kickstand up.</p>
<p>“Almost forgot this,” He leans over to grab the helmet on the counter next to the bike, handing it to her from over his shoulder and snapping his own into place.</p>
<p>The helmet is almost too big for her head but when it settles into place, she figures it fits as well as it can for a rounded piece of protective gear.</p>
<p>“Ready?” He grins over his shoulder as the bike roars to life underneath them.</p>
<p>JJ nods and they take off out of the parking garage.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>They ride for what seems like hours before Calum finally stop on the outskirts of town, the hills overlooking the city creating an easy view of everything they see daily.</p>
<p>The helmet slides off her head with ease but leaves a tangled mess of hair behind but JJ couldn’t be bothered to fix it now. Her eyes are glued to Calum as he slips off the bike and goes to the back to open the door to the small compartment used to store things.</p>
<p>He pulls out a blanket and a pillow, and walks over to the edge of the hill overlooking the city below.</p>
<p>JJ slides off the bike too, placing her helmet onto the seat and slowly walking to join Calum on the edge of the blanket.</p>
<p>“I know this seems like a lot…” he starts. “But its now or never for me and I need to get this out now.”</p>
<p>He turns to face her fully now.</p>
<p>“I like you JJ,” He states boldly as he refuses to meet her eyes. “I have for nearly a decade now and I can’t not tell you because you are everything good about me and you keep me from diving into the deep end no matter how much I want to right now.”</p>
<p>JJ feels her eyes prick with tears because this is Calum Hood, the ‘scariest’ person to ever walk the halls of Sydney High. </p>
<p>And he was in love with her.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Calum knew the chances when he started the ride. </p>
<p>He knew what people thought of him. He knew what people thinks he does. </p>
<p>And they are right for the most part.</p>
<p>But now, he’s more terrified than anything he’s ever faced in his life.</p>
<p>JJ stares at him with wide eyes, jaw slacked in shock and hands twitching at her sides as she stares openly at him now.</p>
<p>“JJ?” He asks slowly. “I know that this is a lot to take in and I know I shouldn’t spring this on you this early but I need you to know….”</p>
<p>She cuts him off when she throws herself at him.</p>
<p>“It’s not the fear talking or the fact that you saved me from Harrison today but…” she paused when she finally was within arm reach of Calum, her fingers lacing into the front of his leather jacket and pulling hard until their faces were centimeters apart. “Calum Hood, I love you. I think I’ve been in love with you since I was ten and you punched that kid in the face for me.”</p>
<p>She lost her confidence within seconds of its appearance and she now just looked scared of the situation.</p>
<p>Calum’s arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled them flush together for the first tike, letting his body mold perfectly to hers.</p>
<p>He doesn’t utter a word before he presses his lips to hers in a heavy kiss.</p>
<p>And it’s every bit like the movies; fireworks, butterflies, and all that.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Calum had taken her to the movies and they had sat in the back row and laughed at the scenes of the shitty comedy movie they had chosen.</p>
<p>And on Monday morning, JJ expected to hop into Brent’s blue Toyota Camry and for life to reset back to the way things were before the whole week before had happened.</p>
<p>She was wrong on so many levels.</p>
<p>Because as she walked out her front door, there was no Camry sitting on the road next to her driveway. There was no overly sarcastic best friend waiting to drive her to school, and there was no loud pop music playing from the car’s beaten speakers.</p>
<p>Instead, Calum sat in her driveway on his motorcycle, one helmet tucked under his arm, another hanging from the handle bars of his bike.</p>
<p>“Calum?” JJ locked the door and slowly approached the boy sitting on his bike waiting for her.</p>
<p>He smiled and slowly swung himself off the seat and walked to meet her halfway.</p>
<p>He slowly held out the helmet towards her, eyes never seeming to leave hers in the process.</p>
<p>The helmet was a dark red with the Seconds symbol etched into the side and JJ gripped it with shaking hands as she held Calum’s chocolate gaze.</p>
<p>“It’s yours. The helmet and my heart. It’s all yours.” He whispered as he lifted his hand to rest against her red cheek, eyes softening even more because she wouldn’t flinch from him anymore.</p>
<p>JJ proved him right as she leaned into his touch on instinct.</p>
<p>“Yours?” She tested the word out for herself. “And you’re mine?” </p>
<p>Calum let a smile crack onto his face at her words.</p>
<p>“I’ve been yours for far longer than you’ve been mine JJ,” his smile only widens when her eyes widen again when he says those words.</p>
<p>The only thing Calum really needs to do right now is kiss her to make this moment perfect.</p>
<p>And the boy seems to read her mind as the lets his hand drop to curl around her waist and pull her as close as he can. </p>
<p>And then, in the middle of her driveway on her least favorite day of the week, Calum Hood kissed her.<br/>———</p>
<p>School was nearly ready to start by the time Calum pulled his bike into the parking lot. But for some odd reason, the courtyard was still booming with student activity.</p>
<p>Which stopped with the rumble of Cal’s bike and people noticing that he wasn’t alone this morning.</p>
<p>He pulled his helmet off first, before he swung himself off of the bike and turning to offer JJ a hand off.</p>
<p>He must have realized how her legs must feel like jelly from the ride and instead opted to grip her waist and haul her into his arms instead.</p>
<p>Her giggled echoed around under the helmet and Calum chuckled at her as she undid the strap from under her chin and pulled the piece of protective gear off her head.</p>
<p>She blew the hair from her eyes and when that didn’t work, ran the hand not clutching Calum’s shirt through her blonde locks to straighten them slightly.</p>
<p>Calum made a grab for her helmet, tucking them both into the back compartment on his bike, before tucking her into his side and beginning the track up to the school.</p>
<p>Every pair of eyes were on them, whispers beginning the echo around the nearly silent space as students’ shock begin to wear off.</p>
<p>But Calum pulled JJ against him tighter and kissed her temple when she began to shiver.</p>
<p>And he was not having his girl being cold.</p>
<p>So in the middle of a group of high school students, he stopped them and let go of his girlfriend. He unzipped the heavy leather jacket and began shrugging himself out of the material.</p>
<p>Once off, he swung it over her shoulders, causing the red Seconds logo to catch in the early morning sun.</p>
<p>The crowd gasped along with JJ as she stared at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Can’t have my girl cold now can I?” His grin was wide because he loved how shocked he looked, as if she didn’t believe this whole situation was real. </p>
<p>He almost forgot that he hasn’t spoken I nearly four years to anyone other the other members of Seconds and felt every pair of eyes widening at the deep tone of his voice.</p>
<p>JJ just watched him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Calum had made an even bigger claim on her now. Because only the members of Seconds were allowed to wear the logo clade leather jackets.</p>
<p>And Calum had given his to her as if it was nothing.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” she couldn’t help the daze she was in now and Calum felt proud because only he could make her feel that way, all fuzzy and awestruck on the inside.</p>
<p>“Come on. You’ve got AP Literature to get to babe.” </p>
<p>With those words, his arm returned to locking around her waist and they continued their journey into the school.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Several months had passed now and JJ was happy.</p>
<p>She sat beside Crystal and KayKay as they waited for the rest of their friends to emerge from their respectful classes of the hour.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy we’re almost done with this place,” KayKay said as she twirled a stand of Crystal’s blonde hair around her finger, pulling lightly when the girl shot her a soft glare in protest.</p>
<p>Neither made a move to pull away from the other and JJ smiled at them.</p>
<p>And in a rush, their friends began to join them. Alex, Jack, and Michael appeared from the west wing of the school, each wearing their stone cold expressions as they approached the table. But as soon as they reached the area deemed fit enough for them, they let their faces fall and soft looks of content took over their features.</p>
<p>By the time everyone else had appeared and took their seats, Cal had not so much as shown his face. </p>
<p>“Hey Mikey. Where’s Cal?” Jj piped up from her spot where she and her boyfriend normally sat, at the head of the table closest to the door. </p>
<p>Mikey just grinned at her and nodded in the direction of the south doors, his gaze fixed over her shoulder.</p>
<p>As JJ turned, her eyes caught the black shirt covering Calum’s shoulders as he made his way to their table, leather jacket slung over his shoulder as he went.</p>
<p>His stoic look softened when his eyes met hers and he lifted her up before sitting himself down into her chair and pulling her back to sit in his lap.</p>
<p>“Hey babe,” his lips brushed her ear and he placed a gentle kiss there.</p>
<p>JJ just turned and smiled at him, catching his lips with her own.</p>
<p>“I’ve got something for you,” He held up the leather jacket to her and JJ realized that it wasn’t Calum’s own jacket he had been carrying. “Figured my girl needs one of her own.”</p>
<p>She looked at him with wide, blue eyes.</p>
<p>He held up the heavy jacket in his free hand as the other wrapped around her front, pulling her hips further against him.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened further because the normal red logo printed onto the back wasn’t there. Instead, the logo was in a light, narwal blush pink, a color JJ had said she really loved wearing.</p>
<p>“It’s all yours babe.” He offered it to her and JJ grabbed it with shaking fingers. She held the leather up in front of her and inspected the logo.</p>
<p>“Put it on me?” She asked when she looked at him again.</p>
<p>Calum couldn’t say no to her.</p>
<p>She stood up and pulled off the light jacket she had been wearing all morning as Calum flipped the leather jacket around I his hand so it was open for her to slide her arms into.</p>
<p>The jacket slid easily over her shoulders, settling into her on all the right places and Calum mentally pats himself on the back for getting the size perfect.</p>
<p>“It fits perfectly,” Crystal pipes up from where she sat between Michael and KayKay.</p>
<p>Jj just s smiles softly and turns back around to face Calum.</p>
<p>“How do I look?” Her eyes challenge him and Calum sees how much confidence the jacket gives his girl.</p>
<p>“Like a queen. My Queen…”He smiles and leans down to kiss her softly.</p>
<p>When they hear the sound of a throat clearing, they pull apart but neither looks even a little ashamed of the scene they stirred up.</p>
<p>“That’s cute and all but can we please eat without the romantic gestures for once?” Alex pokes Calum’s side and they sit back down at the table, JJ fitting perfectly into Calum’s lap.</p>
<p>“Best Monday ever?” He asks, his voice a husky voice nearly twenty mintutes later.</p>
<p>“No,” Calum looks hurt now. “Second best.”</p>
<p>He raises an full eyebrow at her words.</p>
<p>“Best Monday ever was the one that gave me you,” Her fingers traced his where they were resting across her stomach, keeping her close to him.</p>
<p>“Okay, second best Monday ever.” He agrees as he kisses JJ’s temple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>